User blog:Icey778/Icey Rap Battles 3: Yang vs Derieri(Seven Deadly Sins)
PLEASE READ: So Legion has not been active online much these days so I couldn't really get this chiseled. However he did say the side antagonist line was not good filler, problem is I ran out of material for dissing Derieri as her story is INCOMPLETE. Seven Deadly Sins is still far from finished. But I really liked this match up so I said fuck it. ALSO I'm unsure RBoER can continue until I get my chiseler back. So that will be on hiatus. Here we have Yang Xiao Long from RWBY vs side antagonist 30 hit combo, Derieri from Seven Deadly Sins manga. Cover: Beat: http://www.soundclick.com/html5/v3/player.cfm?type=single&songid=13092421&q=hi&newref=1 Yang Xiao Long vs Derieri: VS Derieri: I'll say it from the ass this is one class you can't surpass And while you're grasping to beat this demon I'll show true wrath You won't scratch me not with the self control you're lacking Go back to grabbing ass of guys you have no idea what's attacking Your dumbfuck sister couldn't even save Pyrrha from the flames Thanks to your hiatus you need games to be relevant in fame! I took down Melodias which caused my entire world many riots So stay quiet cause feeding off sorrow is part of my diet! Yang Xiao Long: Geez the ten commandments sure are suffering from sins I mean shouldn't it be the other side that wins? I protected an entire school and from my point of view You had to have an entire crew to take down one dude Then he came back stronger and basically beat your ass Don't talk about class when you have none in your acts You're a side antagonist you're not going to get far I'm more pure and passionate as a person, a real star! Derieri: Fuck this, you're premature and your jokes are a bore Need me to say it once more you're not ready for battles or war You lost your confidence and all it took was a disarm of your arm Proving you lack competence to harm any "evil" which you alarmed I'll thirty hit combo you out of your own sorrow Then while you wallow in pain, I'll end it before tomorrow This will end grimmer than the Grimm you fought when your story began As I transcend gods now and this is worse than when your school was overran Yang Xiao Long: That's in the past I've moved on RWBY reminded me I'm strong So begone because everyone in your plot talks for too long You're beginning to irk me, and you're not even worthy You're only hurting my time, get back to background lurking I've been explosive and energetic since my birth Your purpose is mainly to spread chaos and to serve So please do it for me, because I'm getting pretty bored You wanna cause discord prove it by breaking from the horde! 'WHO WON? ' 'Who's Next? ' 'ICEEEEEY *PUNCH* RAP BATTLES ' Who Won? Derieri Yang Xiao Long Tie Category:Blog posts